


Blue skies and deep thoughts

by MercyGrim96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I'm having a hard time dealing was the end of days, M/M, act 7 spoilers i guess, also Jade acting more grownupish i guess?, because davekat is life, davekat - Freeform, like se has a seriousish convo with KK, sooooo, take this stuff and read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat stares into the new blue sky while he thinks about everything that's happened so far...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue skies and deep thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's been a long ride hasn't it? Well I for one loved the ending and at the same time hated it? I guess this is how it was for most of us... So I had to write fanfiction to try and mend the pain. I'm glad that we are getting an epilogue, we need a little bit of closure. 
> 
> But, until that day heres a fic to quench your Homestuck thirst and fill that empty void in your pump biscuit.

Be Karkat Vantas ===>

You never thought the day would come that you would be able to claim this reward, that you would have a planet once again, a better planet. It's true though that such a place exists now, you think to yourself happily as you look up at the bright blue sky while you gently run your hand through Dave's fluffy blonde hair. That's another thing you thought you would never have, Dave, here with you and just as happy. The Strider is currently using your lap for a pillow, his legs stretched out, happy and content.

You sigh, you can't help but to think about how far you have all come since starting this game, all the pain and sadness that you suffered, all the triumph and battles that you had fought. And there were times that you thought it was all for nigh, but now you have this world, this new place to call your own.

You watch as Dirk and Jake walk past you, hand-in-hand. Dave had told you that those two had had a long talk and worked things out, things were still rocky of course, but both of them were willing to give it another try. They were hoping that without the pressure of the game things would be different, and so far so good. They look happy.

You now turn you attention to Rose and Kanaya who are sitting next to each other under a tree, Rose curled up with a book, her head leaning on Kanaya's shoulder, while Kanaya knits. Kanaya mentioned to you the other day that Rose had introduced her to the hobby and she found it rather relaxing.

Your mind runs to Terezi and Vriska, their whereabouts still unknown to you, you're not even sure they made it here... You really hope they did though. Same for Aradia and Sollux.

John is off somewhere being an idiot, maybe hanging out with that Crocker girl and her father? Then the others are just walking around, exploring everywhere. The Mayor is of course doing very important Mayor of Can Town business, you're so proud of him.

"Hey Karkat!" A cheerful voice snaps you out of your inner thoughts, it's Jade.

"Hello Harley." She sits down next to you in the grass, her dog ears twitch at a random noise in the distance as she does so.

"So have you been lost in your own thoughts too," She asks you as she looks up at the sky, just as you had been doing not a moment ago.

"And what if I was," you reply as you join her in sky watching, a white cloud passes by.

"Oh I was just wondering if you were thinking about the same things as me," her voice still sounds chipper, but you sense a note of sadness in it.

"You're referring to everyone who died before we got here aren't you?"

"Yeah. Ya know Karkat everyone thinks that I'm always cheerful all of the time, no one would suspect that I would have such depressing thoughts... I mean sure I'm happy that we made it here, that a lot of the people I care for are alive and well and happy, but what about everyone else?" You look right at her now, her dog ears are drooping and she's no longer looking at the sky, her eyes now favour the ground.

"I know exactly how the fuck you feel. I was supposed to be the leader, but instead of protecting them I feel like I failed them... Still some part of me likes to think that everyone we lost is off somewhere, happy and free from the constraints of the games hold. Without everyone here I honestly don't know how the fuck I would get through the day," you say as you look down at Dave, still fast asleep on your lap, man nothing wakes that guy up. Your hive could be on fire and he wouldn't even notice until you dragged him outside, he can literally sleep through anything.

"I guess that really is a happy way of looking at it, and I'm glad that you all are here too. Thanks for talking to me Karkat. I think I'll be on my way now, Calli said that she wanted to hangout today!" She jumps up and starts to walk away, "See ya later Karkat," she waves to you as she leaves.

Well that was odd, you think to yourself as you go back to petting Dave's hair, he stirs. He cracks one eye open- you had removed his shades because they were poking you in the thigh- and smiles up at you. It's a genuine smile, he's had a lot of those to show you ever since you all won the game.

"Hey Karkles, where are my shades? It's hella bright outside." He sits up and rubs his eyes, you hand him his shades, getting a glimpse of crimson red before he puts them back on his face. He leans in and gives you a quick kiss, "Thanks babe."

You smile at him, a truly happy smile. Sure everything wasn't answered, but you have Dave and all the other assholes here on this planet with it's blue skies and fresh air, and that was enough for now.


End file.
